Stuck on My Mind
by dragonbabe
Summary: Ginny comes to Hogwarts a new person and definatly gets noticed. Unfortunatly not all the attention is good attention. Ok summary is horrible, but hopefully the story isn't. Needs new title too.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing. Practically. Maybe some of the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful mind(s) that thought them up._

**_Authors Note:_**_ This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Please be kind in pointing out all that I have done wrong or possibly even a few things that I might have done right if you do decide to review, which I hope you will. : ) Please note that I am completely horrible with grammar. I know this has been done before, quite a bit actually, but it should get better and turn into something completely different (I hope giggles nervously). Well anywayz, I hope you like it and let me know if it's any good and if I should continue it. Thankies!!! And enjoy!!!_

The Dawning of a New Ginny

"You look magnificent dearie," Ginny's mirror complimented as Ginny sat in front of it touching up her hair and make-up.

"Thank you very much," replied Ginny, "I am aiming to shock this year".

"I think you shall succeed," came the reply of one of Ginny's dearest friends away from school. Ginny stepped back to look at herself in the mirror. She really did look good in her sparkling gold halter, black leather mini-skirt and red "pizza" boots that laced up to her knee. She had heard that term somewhere recently and thought that was perfect for these shoes as they were quite pointed. Ginny decided to leave her hair down as she had let it grow out this summer. It now came halfway down her back in soft curls. Her hair dresser had convinced her to get highlights last week and Ginny still wasn't used to them. In fact, there wasn't much of her new look that she was used to yet. She still hadn't worn her new clothes around her family and was kind of worried about their reaction. Of course her family knew she had recently come into money, but they didn't know that she had spent a good portion of it on her new wardrobe. Thanks to the newly created "Startling Young Witch" magazine (a magazine created specifically to "help teen witches destined to become models get their start"), Ginny had won 1500 galleons. She had entered a contest to name the magazine and obviously her name was chosen. Ginny had tried to give some of the money to her parents, but they refused saying it was hers and she needed to keep all of it. Reluctantly, Ginny had heeded their wishes and had proceeded to take some of the money to give herself a make-over. With the help of her two best friends, Ginny had created herself a whole new wardrobe and added a few pieces to her friends' wardrobes as well. Now Ginny was ready for the first day back to school to first show off her new look to her family and then to all of Hogwarts; well, sort of. After much deliberation Ginny had decided that a new attitude should accompany her new look. She had been hiding in the shadows too long. This year people would see the real Ginny, not the Ginny that tried to appease everyone else and not cause trouble. The real Ginny Weasley is ready to be unleashed. Out of consideration for her mother's blood pressure, Ginny grabbed her leather jacket just as the "Weasley wail" floated up the stairs in the form of her mother's voice, "Ginny, we are leaving in two minutes with or without you, your choice." Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, Ginny turned to say goodbye to Marge, her mirror.

"You'll be fine dear, don't worry. Everyone will love the new you," came the reassuring voice of Marge.

"Thanks, Marge, I needed that. I just hope you're right. I'll see you at Christmas!"

"Have a great term Ginny," Marge called as Ginny grabbed her trunk and purse.

"Thanks, I'll try," Ginny replied as she ran out the door. She paused at the head of the stairs and took one more deep breath before starting down to join the rest of her family. "I'm ready mum," Ginny called as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It is about time," came Mrs. Weasley's voice from somewhere in the direction of the kitchen. "We've been waiting nearly twenty minutes. The rest of the family is already in the car. Somehow your dad managed to get another car from the ministry, although I don't know why they'd give him one". Just then Mrs. Weasley came into the living room where Ginny was waiting. "Oh, Ginny. What is that you are wearing? Where did you get that outfit? Oh, my!"

"Oh Mum, don't fret," reassured Ginny. "I got it with my winnings; it's part of my new look. Now, be honest mum, do you like it?" questioned Ginny as she slowly spun to give her mother the full effect.

"Isn't that skirt rather short for you dear. What will that kind of outfit say to people?" came the worried reply of Mrs. Weasley.

"It will simply let people know that I am a force to be reckoned with and that I will not be pushed around or stepped on any longer".

"Well, if you're sure dear. If you really like it, then I do too," Mrs. Weasley finally concluded. "Now let's go before we make everyone miss the train. Are you sure you have everything? Is there anything at all I can do? Anything you need?" Mrs. Weasley continued to ramble on in this manner all the way out the door until Ginny finally cut in.

"Mum, Mum!! I'm 15 now and I've been going away to school for four years now; I will be fine. Don't worry so much".

"Oh, I know dear, that's just what we mothers do, we worry about our babies".

"Muuuuuuuuuum" Ginny groaned, "I'm NOT a baby anymore. You don't have to worry so much". As they finally reached the car Mrs. Weasley turned to give Ginny a big hug.

"I know dear, I know, but I can't help it," Mrs. Weasley replied with a wispy smile, "I just love you so much".

"I love you too, Mum. Right now, though, I think we should get in the car before Dad has a heart attack".

"Oh yes, of course," Mrs. Weasley agreed as she pulled away and got into the car. Ginny, too, slid into the car next to Fred.

"Wow, Ginny, you look great!" Fred exclaimed as he looked her over.

"Thanks," Ginny beamed, "I'm glad you like the new me".

Hearing their exchange George leaned around to look too. "Awwwww," George sniffed, "Our wittle Ginnykins is all grown up". He pretended to blow his nose on the sleeve of Ron's shirt as he continued to "cry".

"Stop that silly," Ginny said as she leaned across Fred to slap him.

"Oh, Ginny, you broke my arm," George moaned as he fell over onto Ron.

"Hey!" Ron burst out, "I'm trying to read here".

Fred attempted to clean his ears out. "Read?" he repeated, "I must be mistaken". He turned to George, "I thought I just heard RON say he was 'trying to read'. That can't be right though 'cuz Ron can't read, can he?"

"Well, I didn't think so. Unless he recently learned," George replied, trying to appear very confused which he was quite good at.

"Cut it out you guys. Of course I can read. How else would I have gotten through five years of school with decent marks?" Ron told them.

"I didn't know he got decent marks," George 'whispered' to Ginny loud enough for Ron and everyone else to hear.

"I think he's imagining things again," Ginny 'whispered' back.

"Alright Ginny, no one asked yo… WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Ron blurted out.

"Why, clothes of course Ronald," came Ginny's calm and mock confused reply. She then leaned over towards Fred and pointed to her head as she shifted her eyes towards Ron. Fred gave her a knowing look and nodded, which didn't help Ron's already sour mood.

"Alright gang," Mr. Weasley called from the front seat as the car came to a halt, "Everyone out". As everyone went to get their trunks Mr. Weasley called Ginny over to him. "Do take care of yourself this year. Your new look may get you some… err… attention from those at Hogwarts and I don't want you to get hurt. If you ever need me, remember, I'm just an owl away. I can send a howler to rival your mum's" he chided her.

Ginny laughed and tried to reassure her overly-concerned dad, "I'll be fine dad, but thanks for the concern. I'll remember that". She stood on her tiptoes to give him a big hug and kiss on the check. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too sweetie," he replied, " Now then, let's gets you off to begin a wonderful term".

"Sounds good to me," Ginny replied as they walked back to her trunk. Walking towards the barrier Ginny sighed as she heard her brothers still bickering. Fred and George can really get Ron riled up. Ginny thought. It's kind of like a start of term tradition. She mused as she said her last goodbye to her parents. Choosing to go first, Ginny took a deep breath realizing she seemed to do a lot of that lately, promised to write, and after making sure no muggles we looking, casually strolled onto platform nine and three quarters. Looking around Ginny noticed some appreciative looks from some of the guys and even heard a few whistles. She waved to a few of them, thoroughly enjoying herself, and began to look for her best friend. She was fully aware of quite a few eyes still on her, but tried to ignore them as she walked through the crowd of people. One person in particular, lurking in the shadows, was watching her every move and following her at a distance. This person, however, Ginny did not notice, for if she had she would have been very unnerved. Finally Ginny spotted her best friend, Brad, and ran up to give him a big hug.

"Wowie Gin, you look great this year," Brad complimented looking her over as she pulled back and spun for him.

"You like?" she questioned, "Really?"

"Yeah, I really do. You're like a whole new little person", He responded, patting her on the head.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed, punching his arm, "I'm not that little. You giants just don't realize what normal height is".

"Well, excuuuuuuuse me. I am terribly sorry. Now then, let's go find us a compartment before they are all full",

"Alrightey," Ginny agreed happily. They set off towards the train with Ginny determined to make this a wonderful and exciting year. Little did she know how many definitions of 'exciting' there really are.

_Well that's the beginning. To continue or not to continue?? What do you think?? _


End file.
